


Took Us By Surprise

by kitncat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Break Up, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Redemption, Gen, Getting Together, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Youtube, Love, Love Confessions, Minor Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Suicide Attempt, Unrequited Love, maybe? - Freeform, possibly?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitncat/pseuds/kitncat
Summary: Inspired by the YouTuber Chyniart's video "It Took Me By Surprise - Miraculous Ladybug (Animatic)".  I highly recommend you go watch that video!  Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KtX1ifDYqDUMarinette fell in love with Adrien Agreste, and Chat Noir fell in love with Ladybug.  Someone was bound to get hurt, it was just a matter of time.  Too bad Ladybug never realized how much her partner cared for and needed her until it was too late.Two broken hearts, one struggling to move on and another hopelessly stuck.  All it takes is Chat falling victim to Hawk Moth for them both to realize how desperately they need each other.The only question is, can they heal each other or are they broken beyond repair?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this fanfiction is completely from Chyniart's video and I really do recommend you watch it either before or after reading Chapter 1, just to see what inspired this.  
> Disclaimer: I have not seen anything related to Chat Blanc, so this is completely my own version of it inspired by Chyniart!

When Marinette took up the task of being Ladybug, she discovered that she had an extremely loyal partner in Chat Noir - and she really did try not to take him for granted. She just wished he'd get the hint that she didn't, and never would, see him as anything more than a friend.

So really who could blame her for getting annoyed and occasionally snapping at him when he treated Akuma attacks like a joke, filling them with puns and flirting with her? She didn't want to be mean, but it seemed like the only way to get through to him. He never seemed to get the idea, but then again she never noticed the way his eyes shadowed with every overly-harsh word.

When Adrien took up the mask and became Chat Noir, he fell head over heels for his partner Ladybug - not to mention the thrill of freedom. He just wished she'd understand that his feelings for her were so much more than just a star-struck crush, and that he'd never get over loving her.

So really who could blame him for making puns and jokes and enjoying himself during his outings as Chat Noir? And who could blame him for confessing his love to Ladybug? It hurt when she rejected him, every word like a knife to his heart. Still, he tried not to show it - never let it keep him away for long. And he covered his pain with a smile and joke.

It didn't take the two superheroes long to get close enough to consider each other extremely good friends.

Ladybug began confiding in her partner about her crush on Adrien Agreste, talking about him with a love-sick smile and gleam in her eyes that gave away how deeply she cared for him. She never noticed how his ears laid back with every mention of the other boy, just how he always offered her his support. She hoped that maybe he'd understand then that she would never have feelings for Chat, but Chat just kept flirting with her.

Chat Noir always listened to his partner when she talked about her mystery crush, no matter how much it hurt to hear her talk that way about someone else. Despite his ears laying back he always smiled and nodded along, giving her his support and insisting he would be happy as long as she was. Despite that, until this blind crush of hers realized what was in front of him Chat was going to continue to show her how much he cared - no matter how many times she insisted she'd never see him like that.

Marinette figured it shouldn't have come as a surprise. Eight months into her crush on Adrien, he unknowingly crushed her heart when he confided in her that he liked another girl - though refused to give a name. Each word from the blonde about the other girl felt like another blow to Marinette, but she refused to cry in front of him - or to let him know about her feelings for him.

Still, that didn't stop her from falling apart that night in the safety of her superhero partner's arms - sobbing as she clung to him wondering if things would ever get better. Ladybug didn't notice how it broke Chat's heart to see her in so much pain.

Chat Noir didn't really know what to think when Ladybug fell apart on patrol on a random night, confiding that her crush had broke her heart without knowing it because he liked someone else. Chat didn't let himself cry for her, just offered her words of assurances and promised it would get better - and if all else failed she'd always have him.

When he got home that night, hating himself for not being able to protect her, he let himself fall apart and cry into his pillows. He couldn't show her how broken he really was becoming.

Almost a year into their partnership Chat Noir thought he'd finally secured a date with Ladybug, even if she said she only _might_ come to their meet up. Still, on the night of their fight with Glaciator, he went all in with the romantic candlelight picnic dinner.

She never showed. She didn't even call to tell him she wasn't coming, let alone offer an explanation. He waited until the last candle flickered out with no sign of the black-spotted heroine. As he stood to leave, his heart broke - truly broke - and he couldn't help the tears he cried.

Ladybug never said a word about the missed meet up, and Chat refused to be the one to bring it up - no matter how it killed him.

A couple of months later Marinette befriended Luka Couffaine, a sweet boy who most certainly had feelings for her. It only took a couple of months of knowing each other before Marinette decided it was time to get over Adrien, and tried to turn the feelings she had for Luka into those just as powerful as those she'd held for Adrien. It never worked, not completely.

When she talked to Chat about their dates her eyes didn't gleam quite as brightly, but she talked just as eagerly. Maybe now, she figured, Chat would get the idea they were just friends. She didn't notice how his flirting ground to a halt, or how his puns and jokes became fewer and fewer. She didn't notice the shine dim and disappear from his eyes. She certainly refused to admit she would never care for Luka as much as she had (and, if she was honest, still did) cared for Adrien.

Chat Noir just pasted a smile on his face and nodded along, offering her his support. Still, Adrien's smiles became more and more fake - more of the model smiles he gave for photoshoots. Chat Noir's flirting and joking died away, and all of Paris just assumed he was growing up and letting go of Ladybug. No one noticed how their eyes no longer shined happily. No one noticed how their hearts broke every day. Ladybug never noticed that Chat Noir would never get over her, would never be able to let her go. Ladybug never realized that every time she'd tell him about her date with her civilian boyfriend he'd cry himself to sleep that night.

No one noticed the real Chat Noir fade away to be replaced by a broken shell with a shattered heart, not even the one who should have noticed the most. No one noticed him put on an emotional mask.

Chat guessed he shouldn't have been surprised when, inevitably, he became Hawk Moth's victim.

"Chat Blanc, I can give you the power to show Paris how much you've been hurt for trying to care for the one you loved. You can show all of Paris behind you're mask."

He shouldn't have, but Chat Noir nodded, letting the transformation take over and leaving white in place of black.

The first thing to be destroyed was the Agreste mansion, the perpetrator disappearing in the night as a white shadow. Next a seemingly random building, but the one that Chat Blanc associated with the first crack in his shattered heart.

By the time he arrived at the Eiffel Tower, Ladybug wasn't far behind.

"Chat!" Her voice was a surprised exclamation.

He turned to her, eyes narrowed in a glare and a sneer on his face.

The tell-tale purple mask appeared around his eyes.

"Chat Blanc, this is your chance!"

Chat Blanc lunged forward, chasing his former partner around the top of the tower until he finally knocked her off her feet, perching over her with a smile.

"Chat, snap out of it!" Ladybug cried.

He ignored her, wondering why he'd never had the courage to say anything before it came to this, and fingered her earrings - seeing the terror light her gaze.

Tears filled his eyes, "You were supposed to be the one that cared! The one that noticed! You never did... This is all your fault!" He knew it wasn't really. He could have told her how much he'd been struggling, could have told Marinette or Nino or even Alya. But he couldn't help but blame Ladybug, because wasn't she supposed to be the one who knew him best? The one that was supposed to see past the happy façade to the brokenness beneath?

Her wide eyes filled with tears, "I'm sorry." She breathed.

His pulled his fingers away from her face to hover an inch away from touching her, his already shattered heart crumbling a bit more, "Me too." He whispered out to her, "Cataclysm."

Her eyes fell closed, a stray tear sliding down her cheek as the force of destruction crackled an inch away from destroying her.

He felt his lips twitch in a sad smile, "Goodbye Milady."

He swallowed, then in a swift movement moved his hand away from her and slammed it into his own chest - the force of the blast sending him sprawling away.


	2. Chapter 2

He was still dazed as sound began to filter back into his senses, oddly not feeling any pain as he came back towards consciousness.

"Chat." It was like a dull echo somewhere in his mind. He thought the voice was Ladybug's.

Confusion stirred in his mind, shouldn't he be dead right now? That was certainly what was supposed to happen.

"Chat! Come on Chat! Wake up! Please! Wake up!"

Ladybug's voice was frantic, and he recognized the roughness in her voice that came with crying. She sounded terrified.

Finally he forced his eyes open, blinking a couple of times in the moonlight decorating the Eiffel Tower. Her face was covered in shadow but that did nothing to hide her tears, and he became aware of her hands desperately gripping his shoulders.

Something like a sob escaped her when she met his gaze, dropping her head to rest on his chest - which rose and fell with steady breaths.

He was still, taking in the world he was never supposed to see again. The white of Chat Blanc was gone, leaving him returned to his normal state - Hawk Moth driven from his head.

Even once he was certain that he really was alive and no longer Akumatized he stayed quiet while Ladybug held onto him as if he was some sort of lifeline. She was slow to pull away, staring at him with wide bluebell eyes when she finally did - eyes still filled with tears.

"Why would you do that?" Her voice is choked, still holding that tone of fear.

Unlike most Akuma victims his mind didn't feel hazy on what he'd done as Chat Blanc, it felt sharp and clear and easily provided what he'd done. "Because I could never hurt you."

There had been a part of him that had wanted to, but when it came down to the moment of truth he hadn't been able to. He cared too much to physically hurt her, no matter how much emotional pain he'd clearly caused. It made his chest ache as she sobbed again at his answer, silently hating himself.

"Please Ladybug," He moved slowly to sit up, gently wiping some of her tears away, "Don't cry."

She scooted closer again, wrapping her arms around him as she drew in shuddering breaths - clearly trying to honor his request. He blew out a breath, sinking into the touch. He regularly had touch with Nino for things like high-fives, but how long had it been since he'd been truly embraced like this?

"You scared me." Her voice was once again shaking, and he heard her earrings beep out a warning to follow her words but she showed no sign of moving to leave.

"I'm sorry." It's the only thing he could think to say, even if he wondered if she realized there had been a truth to what he'd said to her as Chat Blanc.

She shook her head, "You don't have to apologize Kitty." She blew out a breath, arms wrapping around herself, "You were right." She reached out tentatively, laying a hand on his cheek, and he again leaned into her touch, "I should have realized that the changes in how you were acting weren't just you letting me go." She sighed again, eyes filled with guilt. "I'm your partner Chat, I'm supposed to be able to tell when something's wrong long before it gets this bad."

He let his eyes closed, ears laying back against his head as he pressed against her touch, "It's alright LB. You have your own life to worry about. It's not your fault if I'm falling apart." Even as he said it he struggled to hold all of the pieces that built him together, not wanting to fall apart in front of her.

Her Miraculous gave another faint beep as she shook her head, "I'm not innocent in this Chat." Her eyes gleamed at him, "I see you everyday and I still didn't notice."

He shrugged a little, eyes still closed and pressing his cheek into her hand, "How could you know I was struggling if I never said anything? I've been doing my best not to let anyone, you or my civilian friends, see me fall apart."

Her face hardened a little as she gave him a half-glare, "Because you're my best friend Chat! I spend time with you _every day_ , I should be able to tell when something's wrong!" She wasn't quite snapping at him, but he still winced.

She softened again at his reaction, sighing, "I'm just mad at myself for not being there for you sooner." She informed him gently, "Since we became partners I can't think of a time where I was upset and you didn't help me, and you've been struggling for I-don't-know-how-long and I never noticed. I feel like I've been so selfish and blind." She leaned closer again, "And that is _not_ your fault Chat."

He let himself lean forward to rest their foreheads together, keeping his eyes closed, "Be there for me now that you know." He said it to help her forgive herself for something he couldn't have possibly faulted or blamed her for, but at the same time he's _begging_ her to help him, because he didn't know how to keep going after all of this - and he doubted he had the strength to just move on and paste his happy façade back on.

"Always Chaton."

Even though he has his eyes closed, he can see the flash of red as her Kwami finally gave up holding her transformation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. I invite and appreciate all feedback, including but not limited to:  
> 
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions (give me all your questions and, unless the answer brings spoilers, I will happily answer!)
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder  
> If you want to give me your thoughts but don't want me to respond (I know I can get pretty shy at times and not want the author to start up a conversation with me) then feel free to either start or end your comment with "Whisper" and I'll read and appreciate your comment, but not respond to it.


	3. Chapter 3

Through her guilt and self-aimed anger, Marinette felt the understandable flash of alarm as her transformation fell away. Panic gripped her for a moment as Tikki fluttered into sight with wide eyes, looking rapidly between Chat Noir and Marinette.

"I-I won't look." By the sound of his voice, Marinette could tell it took effort to make the promise - but she knew he'd keep it anyways.

She swallowed, glancing at Tikki.

The little Kwami just gave a helpless shrug that was pretty much the equivalent of "Your choice" and offered no more help. Marinette let out a breath as she looked at her partner, eyes still closed and leaning into her touch like he'd never feel it again.

She wondered again _how_. Just _how_ could she have been so blind to his pain?

She couldn't possibly know how much of what he'd said while Akumatized he'd truly meant, but the words still rang loud in her ears. She was supposed to be the one who noticed. But more than that, he'd said she was supposed to be the one that _cared_. How could she have possibly failed so miserably at not only being his partner, but his friend?

She swallowed thickly, realizing she'd been silent for far too long, his tail flicking nervously behind him. 

"It's okay Kitty." It was the first thing that came to her scrambling mind that was still torn between panic because if he opened his eyes right now he'd know who she was, and the thoughts clouding her mind from the actual reason they were here like this.

Then the next downward spiral of thoughts hit. She knew what it was like for someone to unknowingly break your heart, how must he have felt when she kept rejecting him? She shook her head a little. She couldn't change how she'd acted, but she could try to make up for it now. She could be there for him _now._ Just like he'd practically begged her to be.

She swiped her thumb over his cheek, "It's okay Chaton. You can open your eyes."

It took more effort for her to get the words out then she liked. The fear that he wouldn't like her civilian self still great, and dire consequences should Hawk Moth find out her identity greater.

He visibly hesitated, before his clear curiosity - and perhaps the need to visually reaffirm she was still with him - won out and his green eyes flickered open, studying her face.

His breath hitched, and with her hand still cupped to his cheek she felt him shudder, "Marinette..." It's a strangled breath and she didn't understand why tears took over after her name passed his lips.

She acted on instinct, scooting closer and wrapping her arms around him, "Breathe Kitty, breathe. It's okay. I'm here." She assured, his breathing ragged as he sobbed, clinging to her. She chose for the moment not to freak out over him knowing her name because that meant he probably knew her as a civilian which opened a whole new world of possibilities she wasn't ready to dive into at the moment.

How long they sat there, Tikki hovering over them, Marinette might never have known, but slowly Chat's sobbing faded away - though he still clung to her.

"I'm with you Chat." She promised again, "Can you look at me?"

He was slow to draw away, but when he met her eyes she could see the deep pools of sorrow in them, his face puffy from all the crying they'd done and it made her wonder how red her own face was.

She had to ask, now that he seemed to be on okay ground again, "You know me? From real life?" She wanted to freak out and panic because if he did then... Well, what if they were friends? What if she'd missed how bad he was feeling as both Marinette and Ladybug!? What if...

"Mari, breathe." His voice wasn't quite amused, but there's the tiniest smirk on his lips - as if he's glad he's not the only one going through emotional loops about her identity.

She nodded, "Right." She gave him a shy smile, "Now answer the question."

"Wouldn't it be easier if I just detransformed and showed you?"

"No!" It was a moment of sheer panic, and she instantly regretted it. Because she wanted to know. She needed to be there for him, with and without their masks. He practically recoiled from the force of the word, and she scrambled for a moment. "Just... Just tell me how you know me Chat. I'm not sure I'm ready." She tried rephrasing, because all her emotions had been dumped into one pot and she hadn't had the time to sift through them.

He hesitated, then gave her the most gentle look she'd probably ever seen on him, "You're one of my best friends." Still wrapped in each other's arms she felt him tremble. His mouth opened and then closed, then he looked away, "And it's my own fault I lost you." It seemed he was just voicing the thought aloud, not really seeming to think of the fact she'd hear it too.

"Chat, what do you mean?" She was worried now, "You haven't lost me Kitty, I'm right here."

There were tears in his eyes again when he looked at her, "How can I say I love you when I'm the one who broke your heart?"

There was a moment of sheer confusion, and she was sure it showed on her face. Then, very suddenly, it all clicked into place.

Blonde hair, emerald eyes, and oh for the love of Kwamis! They were both excellent fencers, had a secret sweet-tooth, _clearly_ had a tendency to hide their true feelings for the sake of others, and the longer she stared at him with wide-eyes the more similarities that jumped out at her.

"I'm so stupid!" She exclaimed. She had had her heart broken by a boy that was crazy for her, tried desperately (and failed) to get over him and care just as much for another boy, and now here she was. Facing way too many emotions and consequences and oh... She really needed time to think and sort out her emotions and make a plan because she now had two boys who loved her (both of which she cared for) and she didn't want to hurt either of them but someone was bound to get hurt with how high emotions were...

Sad green eyes blinked at her and for the briefest moment Marinette wished she could turn to Alya, or Adrien, or even Luka for advice. But Adrien was here in front of her, donning a black mask and black cat ears, desperately clinging to her like she'd vanish at any moment. If she mentioned this to Luka things would probably backfire and she'd hurt him when he realized she was talking about herself. And Alya... Alya would see right through any cover story - which risked not only Ladybug's identity but also Marinette's torn heart.

She forced a smile, "It's okay Chaton. How could you have known I was Ladybug when I had no idea who my partner was behind the mask?" She finally murmured, leaning forward without thinking to plant a kiss on his forehead, "Do you think we can talk more tomorrow? When we've both had time to think about things?"

He hesitated, but nodded, "Of course. Do you need a ride home?"

Marinette glanced up at Tikki and nodded, "I don't have any cookies on me." She murmured.

Chat hummed thoughtfully, scooping Marinette up with surprising ease - her arms wrapping around his neck as Tikki carefully settled in for the ride - and then they were off in the darkness.

Marinette was silent as he deposited her on her balcony and attempted to give her a smile, before vanishing silently into the night.

A weary sigh left the girl, "Tikki, what am I going to do?"

"Honestly Marinette... This is all just one big mess."

The plainly stated truth just made the girl groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. I invite and appreciate all feedback, including but not limited to:  
> 
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions (give me all your questions and, unless the answer brings spoilers, I will happily answer!)
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder  
> If you want to give me your thoughts but don't want me to respond (I know I can get pretty shy at times and not want the author to start up a conversation with me) then feel free to either start or end your comment with "Whisper" and I'll read and appreciate your comment, but not respond to it.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. I invite and appreciate all feedback, including but not limited to:  
> 
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions (give me all your questions and, unless the answer brings spoilers, I will happily answer!)
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder  
> If you want to give me your thoughts but don't want me to respond (I know I can get pretty shy at times and not want the author to start up a conversation with me) then feel free to either start or end your comment with "Whisper" and I'll read and appreciate your comment, but not respond to it.


End file.
